douze_salopardsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Théorie : Cartographie d'Azeroth
Théorie proposée par shoc de mmo-champion.com, théorie en anglais bien traduite. So like a lot of you I saw the new map and my first reaction was "what the fuck man why is the Maelstrom off centre that's stupid shit".But after a little digging and goofing around with the map, the new maps makes a decent amount of sense.So for reference, here is the new map. La cartographie actuelle d'Azeroth 855px La carte actuelle superposée sur la cartographie de la "Pangea" And here is the Pangea map, with the new map very roughly overlaid. 855px As you can already see, the Maelstrom already isn't perfectly centered in the Pangea map. If you go back at the original Pangea map you'll notice the same. First, this new map also clears up a number of Lore inconsistencies that we've been facing up until this point, notably the location of Azshara (the zone) relative to the Well of Eternity. In previous lore, the destroyed coastline of Azshara was supposed to be the Location of Zin'azshari, the capital of the Night Elves. When the Well of Eternity imploded during the War of the Ancients, Malfurion and co. was said to have fled Zin'azshari to Hyjal, where they survived the Sundering. With the old map, this didn't make a whole lot of sense, as Malfurion and co. would have had to travel halfway across the continent which is very unreasonable. But with the new map, it makes much more sense. Second, the map makes a lot of space for future content, that wasn't possible with the old map. Refer to my next image: 855px I've placed Kezan and the Lost Isles in their proper sizes and positions based on the Maelstrom Map. Not only is Nazjatar/Zin'azshari in it's proper place, but it also creates a continent's worth of room between the Broken Isles and Pandaria, and a mysterious, big open space to the East of Northrend. Notably, there is also an abundance of "South Seas" space that was not possible with the MoP Map. TL;DR the new Map makes a lot of sense with many lore events taken into consideration. It looks weird, but new lore always trumps old lore and this is undisputedly canon. The map also seems to make 'preparations' for a number of future expansion locations. Nouvelle version de la carte proposée par Zendhal The new bible... I mean Chronicles that are the most recent lore says no: 855px The in game map just doesn't make any sense This is how it should look like: 855px Superposition de la carte d'Azeroth sur la "Pangea" par Snowraven Actually OP, your map overlap is bad. I mean, just look at it, there's an area over which it still says Uldum, meaning that Uldum was bigger Zul'farrak is not off the coast of Kalimdor, as it appears on your map. Meaning the whole continent was bigger. Same for Eastern Kingdoms where you ignored several lakes actually present on the map and Northrend and Pandaria. That being said, I don't mind the gap between towards Eastern Kingdoms, as, on a real and actual overlay it seems Kalimdor and Pandaria and Kalimdor and Northrend there's little to no space, meaning the continents were blasted apart somewhat. On the other hand, between Pandaria and Eastern Kingdoms there already is a space, meaning that, if the continents were blasted apart on that side as well, there would be more space between Eastern Kingdoms and the rest of the world. 855px N'zoth's position N'zoth's position on the map is much closer to the Well of Eternity than Vash'jir. 855px Personally, I think N'zoth is much closer to the Southern Tip of Thal'dranath than anything else. 855px N'zoth's position par Astronom Here's my reasoning for placing N'zoth in the Abyssal Depths: 855px